


Doggo Ren

by Familton



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Great Danes, How Do I Tag, I just love dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Familton/pseuds/Familton
Summary: Rey didn't really plan on finding the small furry creature on some backwater planet. Nor did she plan on falling in love with it, but here we are.And Kylo? He's just confused who Rey is constantly showering with affection and "I love you"s. He's not even a little jealous.I love dogs. I love Star Wars. This is utter trash.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey found the little beast she was out hunting for lightsaber parts. It was an annoyance, that's all, and she definitely wasn't taking it with her.

The animal was fairly small, covered completely in jet black fur, had long floppy ears and feet that were way too big for its body. But, its eyes were what got her. They were deep brown and carried more emotions than should be capable for any animal. 

She reached her hand out slowly, and was completely shocked when the beast set his head gracelessly into her palm. Those dark expressive eyes looking straight into her soul. Rey felt an deep familiarity that she couldn't place. 

"I can't keep you my little friend. I'm sorry"

Yet the beast followed her around during her entire hunt for parts. She had to say it, he was damn adorable, and surprisingly helpful at sniffing out other animals and food. 

... 

Two weeks later Rey eased the Falcon down on the Resistance base's landing pad. She grabbed her bag of parts and looked over to her copilot. 

After about 20 minutes on the holonet she found out 3 things about him:

A. This was apparently a 'dog'. More specifically a Great Dane.

B. They were apparently the most loyal animals in the Galaxy.

And C. This thing was about to get a lot bigger.

As Rey walked down the ramp her dog followed close behind, those big paws making a hilarious thwack with every step. She rolled her eyes, laughing, and picked him up.

"Let's go pup. I have a feeling I know a few people who would be very interested in meeting you."

Why exactly she talked to the animal, she didn't know. It couldn't possibly understand her, but he tilted its head and looked at her every time she spoke to him. So, she didn't really find any harm in it.

As it turned out, Rey was absolutely correct. Finn about cried the moment he laid eyes on the dog. His voice immediately got softer and higher pitched. 

"Oh look at the wittle baby. Who's a good boy?" Finn pet him and looked back up at Rey, grinning ear to ear. "What's his name? Where'd you find him? Are you keeping him?" 

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "He doesn't have a name, Endor and duh." She set him gently on the ground and sat down beside him.

Poe and Rose came sprinting up to them, panting. " We heard there was a dog." Poe explained, and unlike Finn he actually cried.

"How did you kno-" 

Rey was quickly cut of by Finn's exasperated huff and "Yeah. He's the cutest thing in the Galaxy and Rey here has neglected to name him!"

Rose's eyes widened to a comical degree. "You can't just not name him!" 

Poe laid down and scratched behind the pup's floppy ears. "This thing needs a name babe." 

"Okay, I get it. I get it. Do you guy have any ideas?" 

Rose looked up with a mischievous grin. "This is a Great Dane right?"

"Uh yeah?"

"So he's going to be huge."

"He is."

"The all black is pretty menacing wouldn't you say?" 

"I don't follow. Where are you going with this?"

"Doggo Ren." 

"We are not naming my precious hound 'Doggo Ren'. That's... Ok actually quiet funny." Rey chuckled and looked at the other three choking on their laughs. "Fine. Ok " she looked down at the dog "Doggo Ren. Meet Finn, Rose, and Poe." His tail thumped the ground and his face lit up in what could only be described as a smile.

Poe face shifted into concern. 

"What's wrong? We don't have to call him that if you don't want to." Finn quickly added. 

"No. No. It's not that. Does Leia let us have pets on base? "

Rey's face fell "I can't just abandon him. He's like a son to me. I love him!"

"Come on Rey, why don't we just ask her if he can stay? He could make a damn good guard dog when he's older. And besides maybe she loves animals." Rose added hopefully.

"Somehow I'm not sure she approve of a dog named after her disgruntled demon of a son." Rey cringed at Finn's observation, but he was right.

"Well then Doggo Ren is just his nickname. His official name is uh" Rey thought back to an animal she heard of in legends. "Tuk'ata."

The group quickly agreed with Poe quickly adding "That's fucking badass" 

Now all Rey had to do was convince the most terrifying woman in the universe to let her keep 'Tuk'ata'.


	2. Light rises, and Bark to meet it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey pleads with Leia to keep Tuk'ata.  
Kylo is moody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww shit. Here we go again.

* * *

With her dog perched on her hip, Rey marched to the General's office. She glanced from the door to her free hand, to the dog. Tuk'ata stared at her, clearly over her nervousness. He blinked slowly as if to say 'Really? Just knock already." 

" You're more human than animal, little beastie." To which he responded with what had to be described as an exasperated huff.

"Ok. I get it jeez." She took a deep breath and knocked.

A muffled "Come in" came from behind the door. 

Rey entered the room and immediately felt Leia's eyes go to the dog in her arms.

"Rey my dear. Is that a dog?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, realizing having no actual plan or prepared speech was remarkably stupid on her part. "Well.. uh yes. You see I found him on my hunt for lightsaber parts and uh I couldn't leave him there all alone because uh that feels awful. IwaswonderingifIcould keep him?"

Leia tilted her head "Ah. What?"

"Look I know it's dumb and you probably hate dogs and-"

"No I mean you need to talk slower. What was the last part?" 

With the clarification Rey tried to stop shaking and said calmly "Can I keep him here on base? Please."

The older woman shook her head "You'd be held responsible for any damages. And I'm not sure these dogs are meant to rations, but I'm sure we could figure it out"

Rey nodded happily "Of course! I mean yes General. I believe Tuk'ata will boast morale and act as a diligent guard dog in the future."

"Rey, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Leia? Anyway. I could not agree more. Tuk'ata will be an excellent addition to the Resistance. Now, let me see him" She carefully handed the dog over to the General, who cradled him like a baby. Rey was praying to the Force that Doggo Ren decided against peeing on the Leia. He seemed to get the message, yawning and stretching his too long limbs before falling asleep. 

"You know something? In a strange way he reminds me of Ben." Rey nodded solemnly. He really did.

Across the Galaxy the Supreme Leader sat alone in his throne room. Kylo had insisted that a throne room was wasteful and unnecessary, but as always Hux had to irritate the hell out of him until he gave in. The only reason that ginger thorn in his side ever had his way was due to his voice being so damn annoying. It was the high pitched whiney tone with that obnoxious accent. The accent by itself wasn't awful per say. It was how it oozed superiority. His traitorous mind added to how much he liked a similar one. In his private thoughts he allowed himself to think of that voice. _Her voice._

He hadn't heard that voice in well over 8 months. The bond has been quiet since she shut the door in his face, leaving his mind with a gap where hers belonged.

He couldn't be strong enough to tell her how much he needed that bright light in the back of his head. He knew she would never feel the same way. She had watched as he killed his father in cold blood, as he tried to kill her friends. 

The hopeful part of his mind added that even after all that she had still stood by him. That was the only time in his life he had felt truly at peace, balanced. The ordeal had left him rattled, his already divided mind race faster than usual. 

It was too much, the Supreme Leader was supposed to be sure and decisive. Yet here he was. Lost in himself with enemies all around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I think I might have accidentally added a plot oops.

**Author's Note:**

> If for some reason you enjoyed this please let me know. There will be more hot garbage added on to this


End file.
